


Tomorrow

by Claire_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty ish, Dean Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hunter Dean, Kissing, Mentions of Smut, Reader Insert, Smut, but it isn't like graphic or anything, hunter reader, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Novak/pseuds/Claire_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been friends with Dean for years, but somewhere along the way you found yourself in the hunter's bed. Soon after you would catch yourself falling, and it was a slippery slope when it came to Dean Winchester. You had gone along with friends with benefits for so long though, you were sure the hunter didn't want you. After all, if it was meant to be something more it would be by now right? Maybe tomorrow you would tell him how you felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Oh my, so this is actually written super duper quickly. I wrote it kind of out of frustration? I suppose it was a tad inspired by my life events at the moment, only mind did not end in kisses like this one, but isn't that the beauty of fiction. That said, I have no beta and these mistakes are mine totally. As always, please let me know what you think! I'm still pretty new to this and would love your feedback.

You had been friends with Dean for years. You couldn’t really remember why you were such good friends, except that you were. You had a lot in common, you supposed. He always called you his “bestie,” introduced you to people as his best friend, and to be fair, you were content with that. Not happy, but content. 

You do remember the first time you slept with Dean. You don’t remember why, but you do remember it had been a long hunt, and when you came home to Sam and Cas gone, it just kind of happened.

Dean had kissed you with a passion and anger that kind of took you by surprise. You hadn’t expected the kiss, but you settled in to it. You were surprised after the anger died out that Dean was gentle in bed. He had kissed you tenderly every so often he would lick into your mouth but there was something almost reverent in the way he kissed you. 

You had felt his hands come up to rest on your hips as he pushed you against the wall. His hands had pressed into your hips and you had been positive they would leave a bruise. His thumbs had ran circles where they were before he had tangled his hands in your hair pulling your head to the side to give him better access. He had led you to his room only to shut the door and put your back to it, and had picked up right where he left off. 

He had stopped to look you in the eyes and you were sure nothing would ever live up to this. No guy would do it or you anymore, Dean Winchester had ruined you and he hadn’t even done anything other than kiss you yet. 

“I need you to tell me this is okay,” he had said with so much caution in his face you knew that if you said stop nothing would change between you, he would go back to being your best friend and you to being his. But you didn’t want it to stop.

You had leaned in to kiss him instead of giving an answer, but he would ask you to say “yes” saying he wanted to hear that you wanted this too. That was something he would never stop doing. Even after a year of sex he still stopped to ask and wait for a yes before diving back in. 

Tonight had been no different. Sometimes the sex was good, well scratch that, usually it was good, and you both knew it. But tonight took you back to that first night. The way Dean had looked at you brought you back to the newness of the first time you had held him to you. 

Tonight he was kissing you with the same passion. Tonight he was holding you close and looking at you like you were something special. Tonight he kissed down your chest as he unbuttoned your flannel and peeled it off of you. Tonight he told you you were beautiful as he kissed to your hips, his thumbs finding the same circular pattern they always did. Tonight he slid your jeans off taking your panties with them leaving you there in your bra. Tonight he looked at you in awe as he slid one finger into you saying he couldn’t not touch you.

“You look so beautiful like that, spread open for me” he would say as he leaned down to kiss you right below your belly button, purposefully ignoring exactly where you wanted him to touch you. Tonight, he teased you arguing that he was never a tease. Tonight, he was yours. 

You didn’t remember falling for Dean, but as you sat there on his bed watching him roll a condom on, you knew that you were too far gone. It simply took a look from him and you had butterflies. It wasn’t just a sexual attraction anymore. You found yourself wanting to spend time with him and continue to call him your best friend. You wanted to claim Dean as yours in every way. And tonight as he slipped inside you and moaned your name, you could fool yourself into thinking it was the same for him.

You had never talked about it, not anymore. A couple of months ago someone had said that you two would be a power couple and Dean had seen the way you reacted. Later that night he had asked if you had ever thought about them dating. 

“I could never lie to you Dean, look at you, of course I’ve thought about it.”

He had said it wasn’t a good time for him. He had said he wouldn’t be able to give you the time he would want to, and he had said a relationship couldn’t happen yet.

You had clung to that yet. You had clung to nights like tonight when there was something different in the way he looked at you. You had remembered every time he had called you beautiful instead of hot. You had remember the possibility that you would be more than a friend who held him at night while he was lonely. 

Early on, you had told yourself it was fine, that labels didn’t matter to you and that Dean wasn’t sleeping with anyone else. He had mentioned how cute your kid would be and he had even joked about if he had to marry someone he would marry you. You told yourself that was enough. But you had gotten worse at lying to yourself and now you were more than aware that each time you laid with Dean and felt him fill you up, you were falling more and more for the man you could never have. 

You would have to give it up but not tonight. Tonight you would let Dean rock into you and bring you to the edge of your orgasm. Tonight you would listen to him cum with your name on his lips. Tonight you would wait until he had fallen asleep to turn to your side and see the peaceful face of the man you loved. If you were feeling daring you might just sit there for a bit before getting up and wandering to your own room. 

 

You woke up in the morning feeling the same as you did every morning after sex with Dean, sore a little bit physically, but emotionally pretty numb. Still, you got out of bed and put on your smile to pretend to be the best friend everyone knew. What you weren’t expecting was a pair of emerald eyes staring back at you when you opened your door.

Dean looked almost as surprised as you with his hand raised like he was about to knock on your door. 

“I’m sorry, I was about to knock. I didn’t hear you get up this morning”

“Well,” you had huffed out, “that’s probably because I woke up in my own bed this morning Dean. Much to your surprise I’m sure, I do have my own.” You added a laugh at the end and a playful punch to Dean’s arm. They were last minute decisions but you didn’t want the hunter to think you were mad at him. You weren’t really, just more frustrated with yourself.

You had known what you were getting in to when you started this thing with Dean. You knew that there was no way you would ever be more than a friend with the occasional sex to him. To him you were a convenient lay that he sort of cared about. To you, he was the world and that made life difficult. It was your fault really. You had known you couldn’t fall for him, and even when you started to, you knew you should have ended it, but you didn’t. You had kept it going because in the end, you wanted him however you could get him. In the end, you wanted Dean in your life, and if that meant you were just friends, you would be okay with that. 

There was a cough and you remembered you were in fact thinking and blanking out staring at Dean. 

“Huh?” you replied ever so eloquently, “I didn’t catch that sorry.”

“Yea, I figured,” he had laughed back. “We uh, we need to talk Y/N”

You didn’t even say anything just stepped aside to let Dean into your room watching as he shut the door behind him and crap, this was it. You knew one day Dean would decide he had found a new person. Someone he wanted to be with more. Someone better than you, but you had really hoped it wouldn’t be today. However, it looked like your friendship with Dean was about to take a turn and your hopes of a relationship would be gone.

“Y/N, I think we need to talk about us. I mean, I know a couple months ago we talked about it, but we left it at a weird place, and I think we need to talk about it again. So I want to know your thoughts on us.”

You almost laughed. He didn’t want to know your real thoughts, he wanted to hear what he was thinking. He wanted to be affirmed that what he thought was okay, that he was doing the right thing, and something in you just broke. You couldn’t lose him without him knowing what he meant to you. He couldn’t leave without knowing you were crazy about him.

“I would tell you my thoughts hadn’t changed,” you started. “But then, I think you’ll just decide for us what we’re going to do. So I’ll be a bit more clear I guess. I never wanted to be a sex friend for you. I love being your best friend and I see us being friends for a while, but I think if you only want me to be your friend we need to stop the sex. Please don’t hear me say I don’t enjoy it or that you used me, because I did and you didn’t. But I can’t be your dirty little secret anymore. I didn’t want to be. I know you think a relationship and a great friendship are mutually exclusive, but I’ve always been told to date my best friend, only he doesn’t want me.”

And then there were lips. He hadn’t even responded, he had just kissed you. Just like the first night angry and passionate, you could have sworn you even heard teeth click. It took you a second to respond, but once your brain registered what was happening, you pushed him off of you. The look on his face was one of hurt, and you could tell it wasn’t the reaction he had expected or hoped for, but it was what needed to happen and you knew that.

“Dean Winchester! That wasn't an answer.You don’t get out that easy, you have to give me an answer. I need to know where we stand.”

“I’m mad at you, Y/N,” was all he said at first. So instead of asking why you made the knee-jerk reaction to sit in the silence and wait for him to tell you what he meant by that. You knew Dean hated awkward silence, he always had to fill it, although usually with a joke, you hoped this time there would be a response. 

“I’m mad that you thought you were only good for sex. I’m mad that you thought I didn’t want you. I’m mad you didn’t say anything. I’m mad at myself for making a decision I didn’t want because I was too scared to tell you what I did want. I’m mad that we made excuses. I’m just mad I didn’t ask you on a date. I’m mad I didn’t do this right.. But more than that I want you, so can that count for now? Can I kiss you now? And later can we do the date thing? I’ll even give you an out if you don’t want a relationship with me.”

You hardly had time to nod your head before your eyes were closed and you were being dragged into a kiss slower than the first, and you knew Dean was back. Tonight, you would savor every moment not because you had to, but because you could. Tonight you would drag your hands through Dean’s hair and listen to him growl “mine.” Tonight you would have his name on your lips and he would have you in his arms. And tomorrow morning when you woke up, Dean would be there. You were almost sure of it. Tomorrow you would get to kiss him again without having to wait for the cover of darkness. Tonight you were his and he was yours, and for the first time, tomorrow would be the same.


End file.
